From Me to You
by mistakendragon815
Summary: Sakura finally lets go of Sasuke. SasuSaku


**Stuff: Ok, well I've had this story for over a year now and I've decided to share it with you Ficodians. Enjoy ^_^**

Sasuke had no idea about the how outcome a lonesome letter could affect 1 person so greatly.

That one night, the night where he left her on the park bench, Sakura had awoke the day after on that cold park bench, her eyes still red from her tears and her whole body freezing from the rain the night before. It was still quite early in the morning so Sakura offered her goodbyes to the ninjas who had woken her and walked silently back to her house, trying hard to avoid everything and everyone that came in her way. She walked up to her room, locked the door, lied on her bed with her face on her pillow and cried.

After a good two and half hours of crying, Sakura decided to take a shower. After carefully folding and placing her clothes on the bathroom bench, Sakura stepped into the steaming shower and let out a low sigh of defeat. She hadn't felt this depressed since her days of teasing when she was 5 about her forehead.

Coming out of the shower refreshed and awake, Sakura admired herself in the mirror and stroked her hair absentmindedly as she stared off in the distance. As she reached for her top, Sakura noticed a small white envelope sticking out slightly from the neck opening. She had no idea how she had missed this but grabbed the envelope anyway and cautiously popped away the wax Uchiha seal containing the envelopes secrets secure

"_Dear Sakura, I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. This letter will be short for I am in a rush but I just want you to know that I will come back to Konoha. Maybe not soon, but when I do come back, I will come back for you. I love you Sakura. Sasuke."_

"Sasuke." she whispered aloud. She realized that she was now holding the only thing in the world that could remind her of her raven-haired teammate that left her so quickly. Sakura quickly placed her clothes from the night before back on and made her way to the training fields. Not once did that letter ever leave her pack. Not once did she ever not read it every night to try and hold on to the last memory of teenage crush. But slowly and surely, like all good things, this routine came to an end on the morning of Naruto's return from his long training with Jaraiya.

Sakura was now a beautiful 16 year old lady and was the medic-nin under the training of the 5th Hokage herself. She was walking down the bustling streets of Konoha when she received word that Naruto and Jaraiya had finally returned. She was for some reason excited for his return and completely forgot of the paper she had been holding in her hand. Her trained ears had heard the fluttering of the paper and caught the note before it touched the dusty ground. "Come on, Sakura!"

"Hang on!" yelled Sakura to Konohamaru. She brushed off the stray bits oof dirt that had made there way onto her prized possession and frowned. "Do I really need this anymore?" She whispered to herself. The note from Sasuke had become withered and yellowed from the elements of time and much handling. Sakura shook her head at her suggestion. "Of course I do. Sasuke would be hurt if threw it away." Her sane side suddenly rebutted in her mind. _Sasuke's not coming back. He never will. _

The war in her mind made her dizzy and had caused her to take a seat to settle out her debate. She didn't know what she was thinking at the time, but as her fingers slowly bended a rip through the middle of the letter, she knew what to do, and continued to slice the paper in half and then half again. She was back in control of her life. No more apology letter chaining her down anymore. Now it was time to see another lost teammate.

Placing the remains in her pocket, not wanting to let her past go just yet, Sakura walked towards a happy-go-lucky Naruto. "Naruto…" Sakura whispered. _He's grown so much_. She smiled brightly, disguising her latter emotions and trying to welcome back Naruto by ushering him to the Hokage's office

After an interruption by Temari and Shikamaru, Sakura suspecting the two were dating, Lady Tsunade continued her conversation with Jiraiya and Naruto until Kakashi said hello. "Wow, Naruto. You've gotten big."

Naruto smiled back and exchanged small talk before Sakura realized Kakashi just gave her a compliment. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi beckoned her over with a gloved hand and leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. "I saw you tearing up a note a while ago. Was it from Sasuke?" Sakura pursed her lips, unknowingly telling Kakashi that it was. Kakashi sighed softly and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "He's not coming back, Sakura, but you can still hope he might." His wise words gave Sakura something to think about as she entered her home and then bedroom later that day.

Making herself comfortable on her bed, Sakura shyly pulled out the yellow pages of her torn up letter and slowly unfolding each piece until all lay in front of her in the right order. "_Dear Sakura, I want to thank you for all that you have done for me_." Sakura brushed away the loose papers on her bed angrily aside to the ground and hugged her pillow close to her for comfort.

"I mean every word of that note, Sakura." A soft voice echoed about the room.

Snapping her head up quickly, Sakura went wide eyed when she saw the silhouette of a young man dressed in a split white shirt, dull black pants and a purple rope and knot standing next to the only window of her room. "Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was even more dangerously handsome now than in his younger years. He stood in her room calmly as if he had never left her and stared at Sakura with a cool glint in his onyx eyes. "I said I would come back. But I didn't come back to have a long conversation with you."

"Why are you back?" Sakura could not contain the scared excitement in her voice and was afraid that Sasuke might think she was still weak and leave.

"Lord Orochimaru doesn't now I'm here. I need to be quick before he figures out that I'm here and want to destroy Konoha." Sasuke walked slowly but purposely towards Sakura and embraced her in a tight hug.

Sakura was in shock. She didn't know whether to hit Sasuke or hug back, so she did the appropriate thing and hugged him back. He smelt of jungle and water as Sakura inhaled his scent and sighed with pleasure. He still managed to capture her heart even after her heart rejected him that morning. "Why do you have to go?" She whispered longingly into his ear.

"I can't tell you that, Sakura." He pushed her delicately away. "But I can tell you that I love you and would do everything in my power to make sure Orochimaru or anyone else does not harm you." He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips for a brief 2 seconds before jumping out her window in haste.

Sakura was speechless as Sasuke turned his back on her and jumped out of her room. She had not expected any of this to happen so fast. She was in such shock that when she touched her lips, they didn't feel like hers. They felt like strangers lips, all tingling and numb at the same time.

Unsure of what to do, Sakura slowly slid under her sheets of her cold bed and lay looking at the ceiling until sleep took hold of her and placed her into a universe that could relive the few minutes she had spent with Sasuke. Total bliss.


End file.
